forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Uraill
Category: Deceased Members Category: Former Jedi Council Members Category: Jedi Members Uraill was also known as Lord Vandar. *Species: Selkath *Born on Manaan *Jedi Guardian *30 standard years old *Male *2 M tall *180 pounds *Black eyes *Scales are a variation of blue, black, and gray *Wields a Single blue lightsaber Early Life Uraill was born on the planet of Manaan where he grew up in a normal family. As a child he was one of the best swimmers of all the young Selkath. But he just never fit in with everyone else. He felt something calling him, calling him away from Manaan. So when he turned 16 he left the planet and go out on an adventure. There he met a beautiful woman named Laura. Together the two of them figured out they could use some kind of power. When they dug deeper into this mystery they realized they could channel something called the Force. Uraill and Laura went across the galaxy to find out if there were others like them. There they found a group of Sith called the Sith Council. Even then, after many years, he felt that the Sith were not right in what they were doing. After the Galaxial War broke out, he choose to join the Jedi. Time as a Sith Uraill joined the Sith and apprenticed under Lord Bane. When he joined them, he took on the Sith name of Darth Vandar He quickly rose to masterhood and became a popular member of the Sith Order. This skills and power granted him a seat on the Sith Council where he was an influential member for many years. When the Galaxial War started, there were many things that made him uncomfortable. He saw the destruction and violence and was appalled by it. Mission after mission saw more and more casualties and more destruction. Finally, on a mission to his homeplanet Manaan, events started to unfold that would see him as a Jedi. Time as a Jedi On this mission he saw many who he had left behind, he went to the Head Court of Manaan to talk with them on joining the Sith. Many of the judges were not up to it, Vandar had to find solid proof of why they should join the Sith after what they did to the planet several times. Jedi had heard of this Sith Lord coming to Manaan and they sent a Jedi Master and a Jedi Padawaan to investigate. They encountered each other, however, due to the neutrality laws neither one of them could do a thing to each other. Vandar could have easily killed the two of them and escaped killing anyone whom got in his way. Something prevented him from doing so. It was something in the Jedi; something shined off of them. What ever it was he wanted it. They seemed peaceful and happy with their life. Secretly he went to see them. They were surprised that a Sith Lord was coming to them to talk, to join the Jedi. Vandar had been on Manaan for a month and a half. He was learning about the Jedi, still discerning whether he wanted to become a Jedi. Vandar failed in his mission, the High Court went to the GA rather the Sith. So Vandar went back to Ni'novia, he was going to become a Jedi, but he wanted to find his old friend and confront her of his wisdom. Vandar told Bastilla to meet him on his fortress on the main island. She was very smart and very talented in the Force. She had sensed something different in him so she brought another Sith along with her, Lady Xiann. He tried to turn them away from the Dark Side and into the Light. However the two of them sprang at him without any warning. He quickly took out his lightsaber and started to fight using Soresu to defend him self from the two Sith Ladies. The duel between them was long. Vandar was in prime shape, however it was no match for two Ladies of darkness. Together they had struck him with Sith lighting. The lighting hit him in both his shoulders. The pain was unbelievable, but words from the Jedi Master he had met on Manaan echoed though his mind. He used the Force for the first time for good, he absorbed the dark lighting and channeled it back to them. Vandar made sure Bastilla and Xiann were still alive. Slowly he limped over to his ship; before he got in he took out his lightsaber and dropped them onto the soft sand. And left Ni’novia, and the life of the Sith forever. He made it to the Jedi Temple. He had used the force to sustain him until he got to his destination. After Vandar was well enough he was taken before the Jedi Council. He showed them what he had learned from the Jedi Master on Manaan, and he was free of passion. After many debates it was decided that he would be able to become a Jedi, the servant of the Light. He left his old name of Vandar back on Ni'novia, and started to use his old name, Uraill. After much training he was given a final test, the test to guild a Jedi Knight. The Selkath was not too sure of this test, but he knew that it had to be done if he wanted to be trusted. His pupil was a blue Twi’lek named Zaria Secura, she was a healer and would aid Uraill onto the path of a Jedi. Finally, after gaining the trust of the Jedi, he was placed on the Jedi Council himself and continued to lead the Jedi toward victory. He went on several missions with his Padawan. It wasn't until the 11th month, 8th day of 45 ABY that Uraill would go on his final mission. It was a diplomatic mission to Thyferra when Uraill came across a Sith Raziel the two of them fought a grueling battle until Uraill was killed in front of his Padawan and disappeared in her arms. He continues to speak to Zaria Secura through the Force and guides her to this very day.